Purification strategies have evolved to cover basic extraction, precipitation, evaporation, and filtration, leading to the increased capabilities of separations science (fractionation, distillation, chromatography, electrophoresis, etc.). Core to all separations science is the basic concept of resolution: causing important components to move away from each other in time or space. Although a fundamental description of resolution (a fully general description of core processes) across all separations systems does not exist, the most successful techniques on the analytical scale are considered to be electrophoretic in nature. Early demonstrations of capillary-based and microchip-based electrophoresis have shown extraordinary resolution using high fields, showing deuterated vs. hydrogenated and submillisecond separations fully based on interactions of the analyte with the solvent/buffer and an applied field. These results were generally obtained in systems operating in a linear mode—spreading and diluting a mixture out along a single axis.